


La Gran Fiesta de Disfraces de los Super Villanos

by kVader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Identity Reveal, M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kVader/pseuds/kVader
Summary: Prompt fic:Tony organiza una fiesta de Halloween y Peter aparece disfrazado.Me perdí Halloween así que esto es solo una fiesta de disfraces. lolhttp://spideypool-prompts.tumblr.com/post/152546538650/prompt-108





	La Gran Fiesta de Disfraces de los Super Villanos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Great Supervillain Costume Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476543) by [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13). 



> Hola! Hace tiempo quería traducir una de las historias de una gran amiga y persona, y he de admitir que fue bastante divertido hacerlo. Espero que les guste :) y si tienen alguna idea para un fic en español, hagánmelo saber <3

Había sido idea de Clint, soltándolo como una broma en la cual poco a poco él se fue invirtiendo con más seriedad. Cuando Tony se dió cuenta de que Clint estaba tratando de seguir adelante con la idea, Tony se hizo cargo del proyecto. Su razonamiento era que nadie podía organizar una fiesta como él. Especialmente una fiesta de superhéroes que requería seguridad adicional. 

Así fue que, Tony fue anfitrión de la gran fiesta de disfraces para Supervillanos. El tema básico era que cada superhéroe debía elegir a uno de sus supervillanos para disfrazarse. Cualquiera fuese su favorito. Steve había argumentado en voz alta que era una mala idea y que solo les ocasionaría problemas. 

Eso fue hasta que Steve comenzó a ser contactado constantemente por varios supervillanos, pidiéndole (y amenazándolo) que se vistiera como ellos. Parecía que la comunidad de supervillanos estaban absolutamente enamorados de la idea, y halagados si los elegía su héroe respectivo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos, incluso el típico Joe, hablaran de la fiesta. 

En ese momento, Kingpin declaró que como tenía tantos dedos en tantas ollas (y porque era tan perfecto), todos terminarían vistiéndose como él. Les dio las gracias y luego decretó que a nadie se le permitía vestirse como él. En cambio, establecería reglas y abriría una reserva de juegos de azar entre los villanos. El Dr. Doom siguió con su propia declaración de que era demasiado popular y se unió a Kingpin para establecer las apuestas. 

Ningún villano tenía permitido forzar o amenazar a su héroe para vestirse como ellos. Si lo hicieran, el superhéroe podría ponerse en contacto con Kingpin, quien los "sacaría de las apuestas" y se quedaría con todo el dinero que hubieran apostado a su favor. Después de eso, Steve dejó de recibir tantas llamadas. No quiere decir que no hubo algunos villanos que no intentaron las amenazas de todos modos, aún con todo el dinero involucrado, pero ayudó a calmar a la mayoría. 

Deadpool había intentado hacer apuestas y asistir a la fiesta a la cual todos le dijeron que no tenía permitido ir. Tony fue muy firme en que Deadpool no estaba invitado, lo que solo hizo que Deadpool eligiera oficialmente asistir a la fiesta. No es que las quejas de Tony pudieran hacer mucho. Si Deadpool quería asistir, encontraría la manera de entrar. 

Peter consideró ir como J. Jonah Jameson por el puro valor de la comedia, pero decidió que inflaría demasiado el ego del hombre. Así que decidió ir como el Lagarto ya que realmente le gustaba el Dr. Connors y pensó que sería una buena forma de demostrar que aún apoyaba la necesidad del hombre de recuperar su humanidad. Como ninguno de los villanos de Spider-man conocía su identidad secreta, estaba bastante seguro de que ninguno de ellos sería capaz de amenazarlo para que eligiera a otra persona. Sin embargo, algo muy importante se le había olvidado. 

No solo Spider-man tenía _un_ villano que sabía quién era Peter, sino que ese villano era la ex de Peter. Una ex que nunca perdía la oportunidad para un robo, ya que todas las probabilidades se apostaron contra ella en el grupo de juego. Entonces, cuando una despreciada mujer aparece en su puerta con un atuendo listo para salir, él simplemente no puede decir que no. 

Lo único positivo, el atuendo de Peter era bastante auténtico ya que provenía de la fuente original. En los aspectos negativos: la maldita cosa tenía una cremallera justo en el centro de su pecho. ¿Qué tipo de diseño era ese? Además, era _mucho más_ apretado que su propio ajustado traje. Peor aún, Felicia no podía soportar la falta de figura del cuerpo de Peter y le había atado un ajustado corsé debajo del traje para ayudarlo a darle una forma adecuada. 

La máscara de Felicia era demasiado reveladora para los gustos de Peter, por lo que se colocó su propia máscara del Hombre Araña debajo, lo que solo lo hacía parecer aún más ridículo. Sin embargo, permitió que la larga peluca de pelo blanco se ajustara suavemente sobre su cabeza. El collar de gargantilla se sentía demasiado apretado, y Peter se preocupaba por una posible decapitación, por lo que lo jalába constentamente, hasta encontrar que estaba lo suficientemente suelto como para caber todo su puño. Eran solo sus nervios, al parecer. 

Afortunadamente, Felicia tenía un calzado sensato, lo que significaba que no tendría que sufrir la vergüenza de caminar en tacones. Los moñitos de pelo blanco al final de sus brazos y piernas complementados con el brillante látex negro, ya eran bastante vergonzosos. 

Peter se había cubierto por completo con una sudadera holgada con capucha y sweatpants en su camino a la fiesta, y se los quitó en un baño ya estando en la Torre de los Vengadores. Esto lo dejó con la imagen de su disfraz demasiado revelador. La próxima vez que lanzara a Black Cat contra una pared y la pegara con telaraña en la estación de policía, no se sentiría ni un poquito culpable al respecto. 

Fuera, la gente aún estaba haciendo un alboroto por el traje de Thor. El Asgardiano se había presentado como Loki, para sorpresa de nadie. De hecho, nadie había apostado contra Loki, para consternación del villano. Pero Thor en el atuendo de Loki, cuando los dos eran de una complexión y apariencia tan diferentes, había sido un espectáculo hilarante para ver. El hashtag "Thorki" era una tendencia en Twitter acompañado de muchas fotos proporcionadas por los celulares de los otros superhéroes. 

-¡Soy un hashtag popular entre los hashes!- Proclamó Thor en voz alta. -¡Amigo Tony! ¡Mira!- Al menos Thor estaba disfrutando la atención. 

Peter suspiró y se agarró al borde del fregadero mientras observaba su reflejo. Thor estaba acaparando toda la atención, pero no había manera de que continuara una vez que Peter saliera del baño. Sin embargo, quedarse aquí solo retrasaba lo inevitable. Y actuar con timidez solo empeoraría las cosas. 

Tamborileando las puntas afiladas de las uñas en los guantes contra la porcelana del fregadero, Peter tomó una decisión. Él solo tendría que trabajarlo. Después de estar con Black Cat/Felicia durante tanto tiempo, Peter podía hacer una buena imitación. Nadie se atrevería a reírse de ella, la forma en que se pavoneaba con tanta confianza y poder. Tomando una respiración profunda, Peter se levantó y rodó sus hombros hacia atrás. 

-Es hora de pavonearse.- Se dijo a sí mismo y salió del baño. 

Colocando un pie delante del otro, balanceándose principalmente en las puntas de sus pies, y balanceando sus caderas, Peter se abrió camino en medio de la fiesta. Su entrada no pasó desapercibida. La gente comenzó a chillar y silbar de inmediato. Todos los teléfonos estaban tomando fotos tan rápido como podían. 

_Oh Dios. Estaré documentado durante toda mi vida._ Peter gimió en su cabeza, pero no lo dejó ver. En vez de eso, arrojó su falso cabello hacia atrás, colocó una mano sobre su cadera y posó. La gente se lo estaba comiendo. 

Tony fue el primero en finalmente tratar de entablar una conversación decente. Caminó alrededor de Peter con las cejas levantadas. -Supongo que fuiste chantajeado.- 

-Por favor dime que no soy el único.- 

-No lo eres.- Tony sonrió, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Fue entonces cuando Peter notó su disfraz. 

-¿Acaso estás vestido como el Soldado del Invierno? ¿Estás _tratando_ de cabrear a Steve?- 

-¿Qué? Esto solo significa que él es mi favorito. ¡Es un cumplido!- 

Peter solo negó con la cabeza y suspiró. -A todo esto ¿Dónde está Steve?- 

-Cambiándose. Le dije que no tenía permitido vestirse de hambre mundial.- 

Eso hizo que Peter resoplara y se pegara en la frente con la palma de su mano al mismo tiempo. -Él lo haría.- 

-¿Qué pasa, perras? ¡Quiero decir, chicos!- Esa voz pertenecía innegablemente a Deadpool. 

Ambos se volvieron para ver al recién llegado entrar a la habitación. Deadpool también usaba su máscara, pero estaba vestido como Wolverine. Peter negó con la cabeza ante eso y Tony maldijo con fluidez sobre cómo su equipo de seguridad le había fallado. 

-Déjalo ser, Tony. Podemos sacarlo si se pone demasiado ruidoso.- 

-Eres sumamente blando con él,- murmuró Tony. 

Como de costumbre, Deadpool estaba hablando un kilómetro por minuto, haciendo una pausa para chocar los cinco con Thor y gritar "¡Hashtag Thorki!" junto al dios. Sin embargo, cuando vislumbró el disfraz de Peter, hizo una doble pausa y se congeló en estado de shock durante unos sólidos dos minutos. 

-Deberíamos vestirte más seguido- dijo Tony, impresionado. 

-Afortunadamente, no soy Spider-man en este momento, así que puedo hacer esto.- Peter levantó su dedo del medio descaradamente delante de Tony, quién solo se rió en respuesta. 

- _¡Baby Boy!_ \- Deadpool finalmente rompió su silencio y corrió hacia Peter, patinando hasta detenerse un poco demasiado cerca. Deadpool movió sus manos en un gesto de agarre mientras miraba el disfraz de arriba a abajo, pero no lo tocaba. -¿Estoy en el cielo?- 

Tal vez fue el disfraz lo que permitió a Peter sentirse un poco menos inhibido, pero no pudo resistirse a interpretar el papel. Pasó una filosa uña por la parte inferior de la barbilla de Deadpool lentamente, terminando con un rápido movimiento de su dedo. -Ahora lo estás.- Él ronroneó. 

Como si Deadpool se hubiera convertido en una verdadera caricatura, se tambaleó de lado a lado dramáticamente mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo. Peter sonrió. Eso no debería haber sido tan divertido. Dando vuelta, se pavoneó para encontrar algo para beber de la mesa del buffet. 

Peter se encontró con Natasha, a quién casi no reconoció en su traje de cuerpo plateado hecho para parecerse a listones de metal y lo que parecía ser solo la capucha de una capa envuelta alrededor de su cabeza. No estaba seguro de haber visto a esa persona antes. 

-¿De quién estás disfrazada?- Peter preguntó. 

-Iron Maiden. Trató de matarme una vez. Ella era bastante buena y siempre me gustó su atuendo. Además, pensé que su nombre molestaría a Tony.- 

Peter sonrió. -¿Lo lograste?- 

-Por supuesto que sí.- Ella sonrió y luego arregló el cabello de Peter. -Me gusta que estés trabajando esto. La mayoría de los hombres harían un berrinche por tener que vestirse de mujer.- 

-Gracias...- Peter se alegró de que su máscara aún estuviera baja para ocultar su sonrojo. Los elogios de Natasha estaban fuera de lugar considerando que esto era un chantaje junto con una falsa confianza. 

Mirando alrededor de la habitación para cambiar el tema, Peter vio a Hawkeye y frunció el ceño. -¿Está siquiera vestido?- 

Natasha miró a Clint. -Oh si. Como Trick Shot.- 

-¿Otro arquero que viste morado y negro?- 

-Basicamente.- 

-Siento que eso es hacer trampa.- 

-Basicamente.- 

Finalmente, Steve regresó a la habitación luciendo un escandaloso bigote pegado sibre el labio. -¡Eet soy yo! ¡Bartoc!- Tony terminó doblado en carcajadas, lágrimas en sus ojos. Probablemente estaba un poco borracho. 

-¡Por supuesto que odio a Wolverine más que a ti, Tasky!- 

Peter miró hacia donde Deadpool se acercaba cada vez más al buffet mientras discutía con alguien por teléfono. 

-¡Pero estoy haciendo una declaración! ¡Necesito que el mundo sepa de nuestra rivalidad!- 

Natasha levantó una ceja mientras veía a Deadpool acercándose no demasiado sutilmente a Peter. -Buena suerte sacudiendote a ese.- 

Peter suspiró -Si.- Llevó su máscara hasta su nariz para tomar un sorbo de su bebida. 

-Escucha, me tengo que ir ¡chao!- 

Gracias a su súper audición, Peter logró escuchar a la persona al otro lado de la línea que seguía despotricando mientras Deadpool colgaba el teléfono. El mercenario escondió el teléfono y se deslizó al lado de Peter junto a la mesa. Señaló el plato de cubos de queso. 

-¿Te importaría pasarme uno, Spidey?- 

Sonriendo, Peter empaló uno en el extremo de una de las garras en su guante y luego levantó el dedo frente a la cara de Deadpool. Él realmente no debería haber estado alentando esto, pero después de años de comentarios sobre el trasero de Spidey y el ligoteo descarado, Peter no pudo evitar disfrutar de la oportunidad de sostener el sartén por el mango. Deadpool parecía completamente derrotado cada vez que Peter hacía algo. De hecho, el hombre estaba mirando el cubo de queso con tanta intensidad que Peter esperaba que explotara en cualquier momento. 

Lentamente, Deadpool levantó su máscara lo suficiente como para comer y luego se inclinó con cuidado, abriendo su boca. Se estaban mirando el uno al otro como en un juego, tratando de ver quién retrocedería primero. Peter quería, realmente lo quería, pero no podía soportar perder este juego, por lo que se mantuvo firme. Finalmente, Deadpool clavó sus dientes en los lados del cubo y se lo quitó a Peter antes de llevárselo a la boca. 

Lo que Peter no podía explicar era el por qué su respiración se había alterado. Él no debería estar nervioso por Deadpool. Esa fue la peor idea del mundo. _Realmente necesito tener sexo._

-Entonces, ¿te gustan los gatos?- Deadpool intentó torpemente sacar conversación. 

-¿A tí?- Peter ronroneó. _¡¿Qué me está pasando?! ¡Para de coquetear!_

Deadpool sonrió, mostrando brillantes dientes blancos a Peter. -Oh si. A mi me encanta tener un gato sobre mi regazo. Podría acariciarlo durante horas.- 

La imaginación de Peter entró en una sobrecarga. Tragó saliva e hizo todo lo posible para permanecer en el personaje. -Tienes que ganarte la confianza de un gato para que se siente en tu regazo.- 

De repente, Deadpool estaba en la burbuja personal de Peter. Bajó la voz lo suficiente para que solo la audición mejorada de Peter lo captara bajo todo el ruido de la habitación. -¿Y si me gano esa confianza?- 

La boca de Peter se secó e intentó tragar. Quería dar un paso atrás, pero tampoco quería parecer intimidado, por lo que se mantuvo firme. -Eso depende.- 

-¿De qué?- 

-Yo no acostumbro a aventuras de una noche.- Las palabras se escaparon de la boca de Peter antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Él se tensó, para nada seguro de lo que acababa de hacer. 

Deadpool inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, inclinándose un poquito más cerca al espacio de Peter. -Yo te puedo dar un hogar para siempre, Baby Boy.- 

-Yo...- Peter estaba en una total y completa pérdida de palabras. 

-Tú no crees que lo estoy diciendo en serio- 

-Tú nunca hablas en serio.- 

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, Spidey. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos trabajando juntos?- 

-Okay.- Érase una vez, Felicia había pasado sus garras suavemente por la mejilla de Peter y se inclinó para susurrar dos palabras. -Enamórame,- Peter dijo, sus narices casi tocándose. Con eso dicho, él se fue. 

Durante la hora siguiente, Peter se mezcló. Recibió muchos elogios sobre cuán bien hecho estaba su disfraz junto con una gran cantidad de palmaditas conciliatorias en el hombro por sus circunstancias al llevarlo puesto. Tony tenía uno de los televisores en la habitación que mostraba un feed en vivo de Twitter sobre la fiesta y todos disfrutaban de los comentarios aleatorios que se desplazaban por la pantalla. La imagen de Peter se retuiteó principalmente con el hashtag "yo también," que indica cuántas personas disfrutaban del atuendo de Black Cat. 

Mientras tanto, Wade había creado una escultura comestible en la mesa del buffet en forma del símbolo de Spider-man. Hizo múltiples donaciones a obras de caridad y luego etiquetó la información para que apareciera en Twitter. Volvió a llenar la bebida de Peter varias veces e incluso se ofreció a conseguir algo para otras personas. Más que nada, no dañó ni destruyó ninguna de las cosas de Tony. 

Cuando Wade estaba a cuatro patas, ayudando a limpiar un derrame que alguien había hecho, Natasha finalmente se abrió camino hacia Peter. -Vas a tener que asumir la responsabilidad por eso. Su estado de ánimo no es lo suficientemente estable como para aceptar un rechazo de cualquier trato que hayas hecho.- 

-¿Por qué crees que hice un trato?- Peter preguntó nerviosamente. 

-De ninguna manera él está haciendo eso sin motivación.- 

Peter suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. -Puede que me haya dejado llevar.- 

Natasha le deslizó una tarjeta de acceso de forma que nadie más lo notara. -Entonces sugiero arreglarlo.- Con eso, ella se movió para hablar con otra persona. 

Encerrarse en una habitación privada con Deadpool era lo último que Peter quería hacer, pero Natasha tenía razón. No podía lanzar un desafío como ese y no solo retroceder en el trato, sino negarse a reconocer el esfuerzo de Deadpool. Eso sería un golpe para el ego de cualquier persona, especialmente el frágil que tenía Deadpool. 

Cuadrando sus hombros, Peter caminó hacia Deadpool. -Mira mi trasero con más fuerza y prenderá fuego.- 

-No hay problema. Tengo una manguera para apagarlo.- 

Peter arrugó la nariz ante eso. -Ew.- Deadpool solo se rió. Después de un momento, Peter finalmente dió el siguiente paso. -¿Sígueme?- Comenzó a caminar, sin molestarse en mirar y ver si Deadpool venía. 

En el pasillo, Peter sacó la tarjeta y verificó el número de la habitación. Todo este nivel estaba lleno de dormitorios para los diversos Vengadores que se quedaban de vez en cuando. De igual forma había muchos que estaban desocupados. Se dirigió a la habitación correcta y entró, dejando la puerta abierta detrás de él. Lo oyó cerrarse después de que Deadpool entrara después. Peter no se dio vuelta. 

-Esta noche fue la primera vez que me sentí tan seguro de mi capacidad de coquetear. Robaste ese sentimiento al volverte tan serio conmigo.- 

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Deadpool diera un suave y derrotado, -Lo siento.- 

-Está bien.- Peter suspiró. -Esta conversación ha tardado mucho en llegar de todos modos.- 

-Mira, Spidey, lo entiendo. No estás interesado. ¿Y quién puede culparte? Es decir, mi horrible rostro...- 

-¡Detente!- Espetó Peter, girándose. -Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu cara, o el resto de tu piel en general.- 

-No tienes que tirar de tus golpes, Baby Boy.- 

-Quítate la máscara.- 

Deadpool se puso rígido. -¿Por qué?- 

-Quítatelo o la conversación termina ahora, y supongo que me estás rechazando para siempre, ya que solo me querías por una noche.- 

-¡Eso no es cierto!- 

-Entonces quítatela.- 

Hubo un silencio muy largo y pesado. Peter estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento Deadpool saldría corriendo de la habitación. Cuando la tensión finalmente se elevó hasta tal punto que la gargantilla en el cuello de Peter se sintió como si estuviera sofocándolo nuevamente, Deadpool finalmente habló. 

-No puedo.- Las palabras salieron como un susurro roto. 

Peter caminó hacia adelante con un propósito. Alzó las manos y Deadpool agarró sus muñecas. El agarre era ligero y no intentó detener a Peter, por lo que Peter continuó moviendo sus manos. Agarrando la parte inferior de la máscara, la levantó y la quitó, finalmente revelando la piel debajo en toda su gloria destrozada. Por un momento, se miraron el uno al otro. 

-Nunca he salido con un chico antes,- admitió Peter en voz baja, con los brazos caídos a los costados. 

Los ojos de Deadpool se agrandaron cómicamente. -¡¿Eso es lo primero que sale de tu boca?!- 

Peter se encogió de hombros. -Es relevante.- 

Levantando una mano temblorosa, Deadpool dejó que sus dedos recorrieran la curva del costado de Peter. -Mierda, llevas un corsé, ¿no?- 

-Fui forzado. No te acostumbres.- 

-¿Puedo acostumbrarme a ti con un corsé?- 

-¿Vas a huir?- 

-¿Qué?- 

-¿Vas a hacer que me apegue a ti y luego desaparecer durante medio año porque llegué tarde a tu encuentro con los tacos?- 

Deadpool miró hacia otro lado. -Eso fue solo una vez.- 

-Hay otros escenarios que puedo mencionar.- 

-¿Quieres una relación para que no te sientas culpable por una sola noche? ¿Estás tratando de dejar que lo saque de mi sistema para que me vaya?- 

-¿Y lo superarás una vez que lo saques de tu sistema?- Peter contestó. 

-Baby Boy, me obsesiono más mientras me entrego. ¿Por qué crees que como tantos tacos?- 

-¿Estás diciendo que serás tan devoto conmigo como lo eres con los tacos?- 

-Probablemente más. Como, sofocantemente más.- 

-De acuerdo.- 

-¿Qué?!- Deadpool miró a los ojos de la máscara de Peter en completo estado de shock. -¿Acabas de aceptar a que salgamos?- 

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- 

La boca de Deadpool se abrió y cerró varias veces mientras buscaba las palabras antes de que finalmente dijera. -Máscara.- 

Hubo otra pausa antes de que Peter finalmente levantara sus manos y sacara ambas máscaras, dejando que la peluca cayera al piso con ellas. Deadpool estudió la cara de Peter por tanto tiempo, que Peter sintió hasta el último rubor que brotó brillante y abrumador en su rostro. 

-Wow...- susurró Deadpool. 

-Peter.- 

-Wade.- 

Peter sonrió. -Siempre quise ojos azules.- 

-No... Los tuyos son perfectos como son.- 

Aparentemente, era totalmente posible que Peter se sonrojara más. -¿Ahora que?- 

En respuesta, Wade lentamente se inclinó hacia adelante, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Peter cerró los ojos y se obligó a no moverse. Su primer beso fue casto, rígido y torpe. Su segundo beso fue prolongado y cauteloso. El tercero fue animal. 

De nuevo, debe haber sido la influencia del traje, pero en pocos minutos, Peter tenía sus piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura de Wade y sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la cabeza del mercenario. Se besaron con una intensidad que demostraba cuánto tiempo había estado construyendose la tensión entre ellos. Wade también se dejaba llevar por la anatomía que tanto había anhelado. Peter estaba levemente preocupado por los moretones que podrían formarse en su trasero. 

Pasaron unos buenos quince minutos en la sesión de besos y toqueteos, antes de que Wade fuera por la cremallera del disfraz de Peter. Como Peter ya se estaba quemando en este punto, se estaba muriendo por deshacerse de esa cosa. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, era una promesa de algo más. Se separaron cuando la tela se aflojó alrededor de su torso, ambos jadeando. 

Peter lentamente puso sus pies en el piso y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Wade simplemente esperó en silencio por lo que Peter quería hacer. Finalmente, Peter sacó sus brazos de las mangas y se dio la vuelta. -Sácame de esta maldita cosa.- 

No debería haber sido una sorpresa que Wade fuera un experto en desatar corsés, pero Peter estaba impresionado de todos modos. Su primer aliento fuera de esa cosa fue de pura felicidad. Wade se rió por eso. -Te hace apreciar la respiración de tu diafragma, ¿no es así?- 

-No sé cómo vas a luchar en estas cosas.- 

-¡Práctica!- 

La pesada tela cayó al suelo junto con los guantes de Peter. Dio media vuelta, el resto del traje colgando alrededor de su cintura. Los ojos de Wade vagaron por Peter con avidez. 

-Eres tan delicioso como pensé que serías.- 

-Yo... no creo que esté listo para... No todavía...- 

Wade pasó cálidas manos sobre el torso desnudo de Peter. -Dije que quería acariciarte. Déjame adorarte. Eso es todo lo que quiero en este momento.- 

Peter dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. -Bien…- 

Así que Wade se puso a trabajar, pasando las manos hasta la última pulgada de la piel expuesta de Peter, aprendiendo todo lo que pudo de las reacciones de Peter. Cuando fue a deslizar sus manos hacia los últimos restos de tela adherida, Peter no protestó. Poco a poco, Wade quitó la última prenda de Peter y luego exploró toda la piel que estaba disponible. Todo excepto la hinchada polla de Peter que rebotó de necesidad mientras él miraba a Wade. 

Pellizcando y mordiendo su camino hacia arriba en un muslo, Wade levantó la mirada de su posición sobre sus rodillas. -¿Puedo probarte?- 

El aliento salió volando de Peter. Él asintió, sin confiar en sí mismo para hablar. Al momento siguiente, la lengua de Wade exploraba todas las áreas más privadas de Peter. Él gimió, sus manos volaron hacia adelante para agarrar la cabeza de Wade convulsivamente. 

-Todavía estás vestido como Wolverine.- Peter señaló sin pensar. 

Wade se rió entre dientes y comenzó a quitarse los pedazos de su traje al azar mientras su boca se mantenía ocupada. Las piernas de Peter estaban temblando. No sabía si podría permanecer de pie a través de todo esto. ¿Y las cosas no iban demasiado rápido?

-Deberíamos haber ido primero a una cita.- Peter respiró. Su boca simplemente no podía callarse.

-Te compensaré, Baby Boy,- prometió Wade antes de tragarse a Peter entero.

Un grito fue arrancado de Peter al sentir la cálida boca de Wade envolviéndolo. Había pensado sobre esto, sobre cómo sería, pero siempre pretendía más tarde que nunca lo hizo. Ahora estaba sucediendo y Wade era todo lo que Peter había imaginado y más.

Wade estaba mostrando sus habilidades, sexuales y súper al mismo tiempo. Él nunca salió a respirar y fue capaz de mantener el pene de Peter profundo en su gargante todo el tiempo. Tragando alrededor de la longitud de Peter en pulsos rítmicos. Las piernas de Peter se rindieron y Wade atrapó al hombre, haciendo que Peter cayera lentamente de rodillas mientras se inclinaba para mantener los movimientos de empuje de su garganta.

-¡Ah! Wade... estoy cerca. Por favor.- Peter se acurrucó alrededor de Wade, con los brazos fuertemente agarrados a esos anchos hombros.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Peter gritara su liberación, bajando por la garganta de Wade quien se lo tragó todo con facilidad. Cuando Peter finalmente se desgastó, Wade se sentó y los envolvió el uno con el otro en una maraña de extremidades, Wade soportó la mayor parte del peso exhausto de Peter.

-Eres muy bueno en eso,- susurró Peter.

Wade sonrió ampliamente. -Me halagas, buen señor.-

-Normalmente no hago este tipo de cosas.-

-Creo que lo sé mejor que nadie,- dijo Wade con ironía.

-¿Lo odiarías si yo solo quisiera algo normal entre nosotros? Fuera de las máscaras, al menos.-

-¿Felicidad domestica?-

-Sí…-

-Me gusta eso. Es mi fetiche favorito.-

Peter simplemente se rió. -Entonces me alegra que nuestros problemas se alineen.-

De repente, algo pareció ocurrirsele a Wade. -Oye, Petey... ¿Por qué esta noche de todas las noches?-

-Mm... algo que Natasha dijo me hizo pensar en cosas. Ella me deslizó la tarjeta de acceso a la habitación.-

-Esa pequeña...-

Levantándose un poco, Peter le dirigió a Wade una mirada confundida. -¿Qué?-

-Hay otra apuesta alrededor de los héroes sobre quién se acostará con quién esta noche. Ella fue la única que hizo una oferta por Spideypool. Quiero decir, yo y todos los demás apostamos lo seguro con Stony.-

Tal vez, si Peter todavía no estuviera tarareando con endorfinas, se habría enojado con Natasha por haber organizado todo. Sin embargo, probablemente ella solo tenía la intención de que _pareciera_ una cosa de una noche con el beneficio adicional de despejar el aire entre dos amigos. Poco sabía ella...

Peter suspiró. -Nadie me habló de eso. Yo hubiera hecho una oferta.-

-¿De Verdad? No pareces del tipo que le gustan los juegos de azar.-

-No lo soy... Pero no estoy ganando mucho dinero. Pude haber hecho una apuesta segura.-

-Deberías exigir un recorte de las ganancias de tu prima la araña.-

-¡Ja! Sí, debería.-

-¿Qué tal italiana?-

-¿Huh?-

-Para nuestra cita-

-¿No mexicana?-

-Bueno, tengo que pensar fuera de mi zona de comfort si voy a cortejarte, y te gusta la italiana."

Peter enterró su rostro en el cuello de Wade para que el hombre no pudiera ver su sonrojo. Estaba locamente halagado de que Wade recordara algo tan insignificante. Peter no sabía por qué importaba tanto, pero lo era. Tal vez ya estaba sufriendo de la primera etapa de amor.

-Italiana suena bien.- La voz amortiguada de Peter respondió. -Ropa casual.-

-¡Hecho y hecho! Oye, ¿tienes preferencia en cuanto a los vibradores de trasero?-

-Waaade.- Peter gruñó.

-¿Qué? Es una pregunta relevante. Tú sabes, para la tercera cita.-

Peter se encontró sonriendo, a pesar del tema de conversación. Estaba claro que ya estaba perdido. Supuso que debía agradecer a Natasha y Felicia en algún momento. Habían sido el catalizador del cambio en su relación con Wade.

A veces el cambio era bueno.

~*~


End file.
